Skilled Hands Of A Surgeon
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella gets a ride home from Carlisle one rainy night and she spends the night at his house while the others are out hunting. When the lust escalates to new levels, Bella gets a taste of just how amazing a surgeon's hands are. LEMON! Bella/Carlisle
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything related to Twilight. After all, did you see me on TV with Peter Facinelli in my arms yet? Yeah...that's what I thought.**

**Well...you all asked for it. Some of you even begged for it. So here it is. **

**It's not a sequel to "Comfort", but it is most definitely a lemon that you all will be lusting over. Enjoy the scandalous goodness you can only get from a hard core Bella/Carlisle fan. **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Thankyou" -Artist: Dido]**_

* * *

**Part I**

(Bella POV)

I was working late today.

It was about 9:30 when I last took a glance at the clock.

Edward called me, insisting that I come spend some time with him before he leaves to go hunting.

As much as I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, I had to decline. I had tons of work to be done.

And besides...I was multi-tasking.

Every so often, when a customer would come up, I would help them out. Between assisting people, considering it wasn't that crowded in here, I glanced down at my school book.

We were focusing on World War II and I had to type up a 3 page report on it's causes and effects.

So...I took the liberty of studying so I wasn't completely lost when I had to do this paper.

Anyway, Edward is probably already hunting with his family. And Charlie should be home as well.

With just my luck, my little red pick-up truck baby died this morning on me. It just refused to start. After a full blown rant on my part and about 20 tries on getting it to start again, I gave up.

Edward gave me a drop to school and advised me to ask Rosalie to help me out by fixing my truck.

In all honesty, I don't think I even have the guts to ask Rosalie. I mean she's been getting nicer to me and all, but I just didn't want to ruin what little respect she had for me.

I figured I could give Jake a call and ask him to lend me a helping hand this weekend.

In the mean time, I guess I was going to school with Charlie or Edward. It depends on who gets to me first in the morning, I guess.

Upon another glance at the clock for what seemed to be the thousandth time, I realized with a gasp that it was already 10:00.

My shift was officially over for the day.

I clocked out in the back office of the store and pulled on my jacket and gathered up my books.

As I stepped outside of the brightly lit store, the cool air stung my cheeks slightly. It felt almost as if it was trying to soothe me. I couldn't complain on how good it actually felt to get some fresh air.

I stood under the awning of the store and pulled out my cell phone to call Charlie.

I dialed the number I knew by heart and waited for the phone to ring.

Before the second ring, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a dark shadow approaching the store.

I watched carefully as the dark spot kept creeping closer and closer.

It was a sepchural presence as it loomed with an air of awaiting danger.

I could feel my heartbeat thumping in my chest as the hooded figure still moved closer.

"What are you worrying about, Bella? It's probably only a customer. Grow up!," I thought to myself.

As the figure jumped into the light surrounding me by the door, I clasped my hand over my mouth and stifiled a scream.

It turns out that it was indeed a customer. A weird one at that. I scared myself for no reason.

As I caught my breath, I immediately realized that my phone was gone.

I gasped and dropped to my knees to try and search for it in the dark. I tried in vain for about 5 minutes until I found it perched on top of a ratty old newspaper.

The newspaper had cushoined its fall and, thankfully, my cell phone was still operable.

I looked at the screen and realized that I must have ended the call in my little moment of terror.

Obviously Charlie wasn't home. or he would have answered. Either he's still working, or he's fast asleep in front of the TV like he tends to do on Friday nights.

While searching through the phonebook on my cell phone for a number I could call to get a ride, I felt the patter of a single raindrop fall on my head.

Then another. And another. And then it began to drizzle.

Leave it to my luck to make it rain when I'm in a dire situation like this.

I didn't want to interrupt Edward who was probably with his family right now. I knew he would come to get me if I called, but I thought twice and decided against it.

The rain started to pour and I got thoroughly soaked before I even got the door open and got inside the safe and warm heaven of the store.

I was shaking and cold as I opened my cell phone again.

I tried calling my house again as I sighed and looked out into the wet night sky.

The parking lot was full of late-night shoppers and I wasn't surprised when I saw a black Mercedes pull up.

I was surprised, however, when I saw that it had a liscense plate that said "MD" and it pulled up in a parking spot directly in front of me.

A flash of brillant white teeth and blonde hair flashed through my mind for a second.

I automatically dismissed the fact that this could be Carlisle and laughed at myself for even processing the thought.

I turned my attention back to my phone jst as the answering machine at my house picked up.

I sighed and closed the phone, getting ready to give in and call Edward.

I leaned against the side of the door frame as I saw the driver side door of the Mercedes open.

I sneezed and shivered and, for a second, I felt drained and sleepy.

When I saw who stepped out of the Mercedes, brandishing an umbrella, I immediately perked up.

What was Carlisle doing here?

* * *

**Ahh...the even so innocent first chapter. Well, now that it's over with, I can work my way into the lemon. I think I'll just put one or two more chapters before the last one is the lemon.**

**I know you all are probably going to kill me for stopping here, but I have other things to do as well, so bear with me. :)**

**Reviews are my inspiration for smutty and smexy goodness. Inspire me, will you?**


	2. Part II

**Wow! You guys inspire me to new levels! I got 35 reviews, 29 favorites and 69 (I repeat: SIXTY-NINE!), alerts for the first chapter alone! I love you all...and just so you all know this, I will be answering questions and reviews at the end of every chapter. So, if you have a question, let me know in a review. If not, PM me if you like. Thank you all for everything! I think I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Dark Lotus" -Artist: a'tris]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part II**

(Bella POV)

It was almost like a scene from one of those cheesy movies playing out before my eyes.

Carlisle seemed to glow as he stepped out of his car.

I stood rooted to my spot, eyes transfixed on my new savior as if I never saw him before.

He looked like a god as he took fluidly calm steps towards me with his umbrella shading him from the pouring rain.

The aura that the rain created around him made him seem like an angel with a halo.

Maybe I was hallucinating after all. This must be too good to be true.

How would he even know that I was here? And he was supposed to hunting with his family. Right? He would never...

"Bella?"

Now I was hearing his voice. There was a world war going on in my mind in dispute over the god that I just saw.

I still refused to believe. Really...maybe the fact that I'm soaking wet and alone got to me.

But, when I felt the comforting hand on my drenched shoulder, I knew it was no illusion.

My head flitted quickly to the side to see him smiling at me.

His hair was a bit wet and a few strands fell into his face. And his brilliant white smile was as amazing as ever.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and I sneezed in the process.

I heard a small chuckle fall from his lips.

I looked back up to face him, a smile spreading across my face.

"What are you doing here?," I asked.

"Alice thought you'd be in need of a little help. Apparently Chief Swan is fast asleep," Carlisle smiled.

I scowled and he laughed again.

"But weren't you supposed to go hunting with the others? Edward told me that-," I started, only to get cut off by the angelic voice.

"Edward and the others _are_ out hunting. I volunteered to stay back in case Alice's vision deemed to be true. You should know better than to bet against Alice," Carlisle grinned, toying with the umbrella in his hands.

"Right. But you didn't need to do that. I feel like I'm a child needing a babysitter."

His face turned serious.

"Bella, think otherwise. How would you have gotten home?"

I sighed for a second, thinking up an excuse to show my knowledge.

I gave up in less than a minute.

"Once again, you are right, Dr. Cullen."

He smiled again.

"Exactly. Now let's get you home before you catch a cold," He put a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately picked up on the tone of his voice, even if he had tried to disguise it.

"By home...do you mean _my_ home.... or the Cullen mansion?," I asked curiously.

He seemed to contemplate it for a second.

"Which one would you like, my darling?," Carlisle asked.

If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard a hint of lust in his voice.

No. Bad Bella! What am I thinking? He's married, for god's sake. And, in the literal sense, he is hundreds of years older than me!

Speak Bella, speak! My mind was screaming at me from all directions. It was like a barrage of thoughts all at once.

Even if I did say that I wanted to go to his house, which would mean only the two of us for the evening...would he consent?

I really must be catching a cold because my self-esteem just went sky high in a matter of seconds.

"Would you have me at your home?," I asked.

"Of course. You are welcome anytime, Bella. If you do come, however, I'm going to check you out to make sure you're not too sick," Carlisle grinned, much to my dismay.

"But if I don't come?"

"I'll do it anyway. It's your choice."

Damn him. The bastard is smirking at me.

As much as I wanted to scream in his face, I couldn't bring myself about to move. The thought of the two of us alone in his office, with the beautiful pouring rain, in the dark, and him _checking me out_, sparked a reaction....literally. I sneezed as I blushed, but I couldn't help it.

I wiped the thought out of my mind as I forced myself to answer.

"Fine. Have your way. I'll be happy to spend the night," I smiled and then quickly added, "But only for tonight. I have tons of homework to do tomorrow."

"As you wish," He mock bowed. "But let's get you out of here and get you dried off."

He walked with me to the store door and opened the umbrella as he reached outside.

He put an arm around my shoulder and held me close as we walked through the rainstorm to his car a few feet away. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without his shirt. Every time he moved, I could feel his toned chest against my shoulder.

He unlocked the car and held the door open for me with grace.

"Thanks," I muttered as I slid into the seat.

"You're welcome."

Hey...maybe chivalry isn't dead after all. Or maybe I just never noticed how nice of a person Carlisle is.

He locked the door and made his was to the driver side and got in.

He put the umbrella in the backseat of the car and started it.

As we pulled out of the parking lot, I guess he saw me shiver because he turned on the heat in the car.

In less than five minutes, I could feel my clothes drying off a bit and it got a bit more comfortable.

Carlisle started the conversation.

"So, what were you doing working at this time? I can't recall you ever being out this late," he asked as he stepped on the gas.

I looked out the window to watch the trees whizzing by as I answered.

"I'm actually saving up to buy my mother a present for her birthday and I figured I could use the extra money," I said.

"Oh really? What are you planning on buying her?," Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But it's probably going to be jewelry or something. She has to know that she's special to me," I answered, looking at Carlisle.

A smile formed on his face.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Bella. You should buy plane tickets to fly out and see her. I think she would appreciate that," Carlisle suggested.

I never really thought of that, but it sounded like a pretty good idea. Except that would mean that Edward would want to come with me. He would be too overprotective and be on my case the whole trip.

On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

As much as I love Edward, I just can't let that happen to myself.

"Nah...that might not be a good idea. I'll have to think about it."

Carlisle just hummed softly in approval.

I took a glance at the speedometer. It was at 65mph and slowly climbing.

Charlie would have a heart attack if he knew I was in a car going this fast. Thank god he never caught one of the Cullens speeding yet. That might result in a permanent ban from their house....and traveling with them. Or hanging with the Cullens in general. I wouldn't put it past Charlie to be so rash. When it comes to me, he's a bit overprotective. But I guess that's a good thing on my part.

I was almost used to the speed at which the Cullens drove, but when the meter showed 75mph, and still going higher, I started to get scared.

My left hand gripped the leather on the console and I took a deep breath.

I heard Carlisle chuckle from beside me. He must have heard my pulse skyrocket or something.

"We have quite amazing reflexes, Bella. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said softly.

His words reminded me of my current situation. He was a vampire like all the rest, but, unlike the others, he didn't use the word 'vampire' unnecessarily. He was the most down to earth person in the Cullen family. Honestly.

I did relax, as though his words forced me to, but when he closed his cold hand around mine, my pulse probably shot right back up because I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I knew I should have pulled away, but my body was betraying my mind. Instead, I tightened my grip around his hand. It felt like I was being protected. And there was nobody on earth that could make me let go.

But I shouldn't be feeling these emotions. I don't love Carlisle.

At least not how I love Edward...right?

My mind seemed to take forever to process that thought. But it was so simple. I love Edward and that's how it would stay.

I was ready to pull my hand away when I heard a thought scream in my head.

Is it possible to love them both? Without hurting one or the other?

I sighed and Carlisle glanced at me for a second, but them turned his attention back to driving.

It was at that point that I decided what I would do. I would let the night run it's course and not have any regrets tomorrow.

I'm sure Edward would understand. But understand _what_?

Carlisle obviously doesn't feel the same way towards me- he's been with Esme far longer than my existence. I would just be hurting both him and Edward if I let my feelings get the better of me.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts and where they were leading that I didn't even know I was staring.

"You can take a picture if you like," Carlisle smiled.

I blushed. I really was hopeless but I would say anything to get my thoughts back on track and away from the danger zone where they were quickly headed.

"Would you show up on the picture if I got the film developed?," I asked.

He laughed and his smile reached his eyes.

"Another misnomer of vampires. We are more like humans than the folk tales suggest. But if you don't believe me, by all means, give it a shot."

"I'll hold you to it, then."

We both laughed quietly.

Less than a minute later, we pulled up into the driveway of the majestically beautiful house.

The pouring rain was reduced to a light drizzle. As I got out of the car, the last thing I saw before I hit the ground was the full moon illuminating the dark blue sky. I guess I didn't expect the ground to be so slippery. But this _was_ in the middle of a forest after all.

In a second Carlisle was standing next to me and helping me up. When I stood up, he held my hands in his for a second too long and I knew something happened between us in those few seconds.

"Are you okay?," he asked in genuine concern.

I didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. No blood...see?," I tried to lighten the tense moment by holding up both hands to show him and smiling.

I could have sworn I saw him swallow and tense up, but if he was feeling any sort of emotion otherwise, he didn't let it show.

"Good," he forced a smile.

I don't know what he was really feeling at this point, but it was obviously making him struggle to gain his composure. But, all I know is that I was feeling different.

Like the first day Edward spoke to me, I felt a sort of loving sensation.

Carlisle turned and led the way up to the front door. I, of course, followed obediently, not knowing what else to say or do. He was about to put the key in the lock when his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket fluidly and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?," I asked.

"Alice. She probably saw you coming to spend the night."

He picked up and answered quietly.

Even with the silence of the night, nothing but the cricket chirping, and the ever so silent drops of rain, I could not make out a word of what Alice or Carlisle were saying. And I was only standing a foot away from him.

That's why, when he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She did see you coming tonight. Alice said she already got in contact with Charlie and she told him that your were sleeping over. He consented. She also said to help yourself to some of the dry clothes in her closet," Carlisle said.

"That's it?," I asked.

"No," he paused. "She also says hello."

He smiled and proceeded to open the door.

He held it open for me and locked it behind him. He flicked on a light by the doorway.

I started to take my coat off as I spoke.

"I wonder how many times she had to call Charlie before he answered," I smiled.

He hung his coat in the closet near the front door and then reached for mine as he laughed.

"Maybe Alice does have all the luck in addition to being psychic," I said.

"Maybe," he nodded and grinned as he closed the closet door.

I took my shoes off and put them in the corner of the little lobby area.

We stood there for a few seconds in silence, the grin still on his face.

"Are you hungry? It's kind of late and you probably didn't have dinner yet," Carlisle suggested.

I know that he would do anything for me right now, but I just wanted us to spend this quality time together. There was no need to waste our precious time for eating.

"No. It's alright. I had a late lunch so...," I sneezed before I could finish my sentence.

"I'll make you some chicken soup and you can have some hot tea. How does that sound?," he asked.

In fact, that sounded heavenly right about now. Actually, I had lunch at one o'clock. Which, according to the clock on the living room wall, was approximately_ nine_ hours ago.

"That actually sounds really good right now," I sighed. "But I can make it myself. I don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all. You go on up to Alice's room and get some warm and dry clothes and I'll make it for you," he said.

Knowing better than to argue with him (he would get his way anyhow) I nodded and silently walked to the stairs.

Alice's closet might as well be the eighth wonder of the world. It looks small, but when you step inside, it's like entering a department store.

Almost all of her clothes didn't suit me. More to the point, most of the outfits looked uncomfortable and too revealing, if you know what I mean. I'm surprised that Carlisle actually lets her wear some of this stuff. My guess is: he doesn't know...yet.

Not bothering to go through all the stuff in the department store closet, I opted for a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank top with a white star design on the front.

I changed in less than five minutes but took extra two minutes to fix my hair. It was wet and stringy, but already starting to dry in my usual brown curls. I borrowed a hair clip from Alice's dresser and clipped it back to keep it out of my face.

I took one last look at myself in Alice's giant mirror.

Not to brag or anything, but I looked half good in these clothes. The sweats were a bit loose but the tank top clung to my body, showing all the small curves I didn't even know I had.

Dare I admit it- I think I actually looked a bit...._sexy_.

It was a good feeling that, no doubt, boosted my self confidence that very second.

I took a deep breath and smiled at myself in the mirror before leaving to go downstairs and face Carlisle.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**, but hopefully that extra long chappie will atone for some of my procrastination...right? Thanks for reading- and I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

Now for the reviews:

dyly - Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer. ;)

debbie-lou - (evil laugh) Oh...you'll see, alright. lol

CullenIncognito - You can have the cookie. I'm happy to brighten your day!

FromTheTwistedX-FilesOfMyMind - Sorry! :( And then I took forever to update. I must have killed you...

His Half Blood Princess - Hope I didn't disappoint!

drcarlisleforever - lol. That did inspire me. Thanks!

Christian Sage - I'm really trying here!

trecesecretos - Thanks. I think, being a big Bella/Carlisle fan, the smut comes naturally. lol

Embrace Your Dreams - (hides) Oops. lol

teamcullen-candi - Thanks a bunch!

broken-pixie - Thank you.

Me Bored .inc - I don't intentionally _try_ to be evil. (smile) Honestly.

Twilight Seductress - I'm excited to write this!

bbbbbbbbboooo - They're coming soon enough!

'chi chi chi hunney senpai' - lol Thank you!

MissJessica92 - Here you go.

Memory from a dream - (pouts) Sorry...

reina13 - It _is_ coming. Promise.

LunarEclipse1 - Thanks!

carlislexbella123 - Don't worry, I'll be writing. But the lemon will be _better _than outside in the car...trust me. (smirk)

the-hottest-cullen-girl - There is going to be a lot more. I'm leading up to the lemon.

kayla - Reviews rock too! ;)

BamaBabe - I wish it was me too.... (sigh)T-T

takerschick - I'm trying. Thanks for the review!

LoveJackson - Is that a promise? lol Just kidding. Things have been so busy lately...but I will continue to update. If you kill me, I can't write out the beautiful lemony goodness I have planned! (grin)

Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur - (hugs) Sorry! I _really_ killed a ton of people this time....

Charlotte1993 - Yep. I would never give up on Carlisle/Bella smut.

Cheekywallaby - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

ericsookie4eva - The lemon will be better after I lead into it. Have some patience, child! lol jk

FreaKiki - Thank you! I'm trying to add some more Carlisle/Bella stories on this site. We need them!

Nobody42 - Thank you.

bandgeekcp24 - Thanks!

Elissiana - I know! You people are the ones killing me! I feel horrible for makign you all wait so long!

**Don't forget to review this chapter! Reviews are like constant reminders for me.... Thanks for reading. Until next chapter, love, BloodRedVampress. **


	3. Part III

**Wow. "....." I'm speechless. I can't even speak! I think I might just start crying! I love each and every one of you people out there who read my stories. I really mean it. You may not know or realize how much it really means to me when you review and favorite or put this story (and my others) on alert. I really love all the feedback and it's good to know that I'm not just writing for a lost cause: people actually **_**like**_** my writing. And that makes me beyond happy...it's indescribable. I can't even say anymore at this point. Just go before I start crying. You deserved it. Read. Enjoy! **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Major Tom" by Shiny Toy Guns]

* * *

**_

**Part III**

(Bella POV)

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of the soup filled my nostrils.

My stomach growled greedily and I heard Carlisle chuckle from the kitchen.

I blushed. Again.

And for some odd reason, I have the feeling that I'm going to be blushing a lot more tonight. Damn stupid cheeks.

It's so embarrassing. But around Carlisle, I feel like I can blush and not be judged. I feel...secure. And I trust him.

I took a quick look down at myself and smoothed out my tank top before I walked to the kitchen.

Carlisle was pouring some soup into a bowl when I walked in.

"Hungry?," he asked as he reached for a spoon in the cupboard.

"I guess I'm more hungry than I thought," I smiled.

He smiled too ans he grabbed the cup of tea in one hand the bowl in the other.

"That's good to hear," he walked towards the doorway. "Come on."

I followed silently behind him to the dining room.

I couldn't help but notice how sculpted he was...even from just his back.

His golden locks just brushed the collar of his white shirt and they played on his neck.

The white shirt was easily see-through and I could faintly see the outline of the muscles on his back when he moved.

Slowly, expectantly, I felt my eyes drift further down his figure.

I snapped my eyes shut and took a deep breath before I could let that happen.

He is not interested in me and, like I said earlier, I would just be hurting both Edward and him if I can't control my thoughts.

The dining room was only for show, of course- they didn't eat. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

The large mahogany table in the middle was set for eight people. This was something, I guess, that they began to do after Edward and I came to be.

It was nice to feel accepted. I know Charlie and Renee think highly of me and fully accept me, but I know that it's different with the Cullens. I can't describe it, but I like it.

Carlisle gently placed the bowl and cup in front of one of the end chairs. He proceeded to pull out a chair for me to sit.

I blushed again, but smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Your welcome," he replied.

When I went to sit, I could feel his hands brush my shoulder ever so lightly. I thought I was going crazy when I felt electric currents crawling up my body at the minuscule touch.

I moaned silently and then blushed as I prayed to god that he didn't hear me.

And I'm guessing he did because his hands left my chair like lightning. And before I could blink, he was sitting in the chair next to me.

I looked at him, confused, and he forced out a smile.

"Go ahead and eat," he said.

Despite the questions I had itching at me regarding what just happened, I nodded.

The soup was heavenly. It felt so good against my throat and it warmed me instantly from the cold weather outside.

I finished half of it, with Carlisle watching my every move, in less than five minutes. And it was hot too.

As I went to sip my tea, I could audibly hear the rain picking up again.

In no more than a minute, the rain was pouring harder than ever. The shades in the house were closed, so I couldn't see exactly how hard it was raining, but from the massive noise of it falling on the house and the lightning claps, I think it's safe to say that it's raining pretty heavily.

All of a sudden I was so glad that I decided to spend the night with Carlisle. I felt like the rain suited this opportunity to become closer together.

I could see Carlisle's eyes on me as I drank the last bit of delicious tea. When I finished, I turned to him and smiled.

"That was really delicious. Thank you."

He smiled too.

"Do you want anything else? I'll be glad to get it for you."

I sighed.

"No thanks. I'm fine. But really, thank you. This whole night is all very kind of you," I said quietly.

I noticed how close together we really were. There was no more than a foot between our faces.

We were so close that I could literally smell him. His scent was so...alluring. You couldn't get enough of it.

I inhaled deeply as it drew me into its intoxicating presence. It was a mix of antiseptic and a musky manly smell of cologne. He even smelled a bit like peppermint. It was the most appealing scent I have ever come across.

Before I even knew what I was doing I was leaning in closer to his lips.

I looked him in the eye and I swear they went black. Instantly. One second they were gold and they glazed over with a black so dark, that I could even see my reflection in them.

I couldn't fathom what he was feeling, but I was suddenly feeling urgent.

I couldn't stop myself as I leaned closer and closer until our foreheads were almost touching.

His eyes never left mine and I couldn't keep the eye contact any longer. He was fully intoxicating me. I was his prey and he was the predator. I was numbed.

I closed my eyes and inhaled more of the beautiful scent and leaned in until our lips brushed.

The room was dead silent and all registered was his smell and the cold yet potent feeling of his lips on mine.

But, in a split second, all that was gone and I almost fell forward off my chair.

Just like that Carlisle was standing against the door frame with his right hand touching his lips and a look of surprise on his face.

I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until I blushed madly. I took a few deep breaths as the blood rushed to my cheeks and I could feel them warm up like they usually do.

For a second there, I could have sworn I was in heaven. It was just too good to be true. Carlisle's lips against mine...it felt so right. I longed for it to happen again.

I looked to Carlisle, who promptly stood up straight and feigned a cough.

"Umm...I'll just go wash the dishes," he stuttered.

That's when I was almost certain that he was feeling the same way I did for him. Dr. Cullen never stutters. _Never. _

He started to come back towards the table slowly. When he got close enough, I stood up in front of him.

He swallowed and sucked in a deep breath. We were as close as we were seconds ago.

"No. It's alright. I'll do the dishes. It's the least I can do," I breathed out in one rushed breath.

I swear, if I breath in any more of his heavenly scent, my legs will turn to Jello. I didn't stand a chance of staying upright with him near me while smelling like _that._

He suddenly smiled and cleared his throat as my blush died down. He stepped around me to grab the bowl and cup.

"I'll do it. You can go watch tv if you like," he said before walking away.

When he turned his back to me, a large clap of lightning echoed through the calm night air. The storm was relentless and would not end anytime soon.

I watched him retreat even though I knew I should not think or look at him like this. But it was so hard to fight. And I had already lost the battle. My body knew what I really did want...and it was Carlisle. There was no fighting it any longer. It reverberated through my bones and I ached for him to touch me. To love me. To kiss me again. To fulfill my desires that Edward could never fulfill.

I was just about to follow him into the kitchen when the unthinkable happened.

There was a loud thunderclap that was so loud that my hands flew up to cover my sensitive ears. And the lightning was so bright that it shone through the shades, illuminating the room completely and forcing me to close my eyes.

But when I opened my eyes, what I saw made me gasp.

Pitch black darkness- the darkest shade of night.

All the lights in the house were out.

* * *

**Okay. Well, there's your little cliffhanger. I wonder what could happen with Carlisle and Bella alone together in the darkness with the pouring rain outside.....? (grin) Thanks for reading this chappie. Until next time: tons of love, hugs and kisses- BloodRedVampress. Here's to my reviewers: **

Dist12 - I know, right? I would love for that to happen!

XxBloodyRiverxX - Too long! And I appreciate you reading and reviewing! Love you!

apple of eve - (nods) Yep. This definitely wasn't then end....

bandgeekcp24 - It is gonna be hot, my friend. Thanks!

nanal - Thank you! I love the reviews!

dyly - Sorry for this chapter that wasn't the lemon...but it's coming. Be patient! jk

BamaBabe - lol. Yes it does! I'm here to please!

takerschick - I hope this wasn't too long of a wait!

belladonnanoir - Hope this chap. didn't disappoint.

olly - Thanks!

LovesThaPenguins4Ever - (hugs) Thanks for the review!

MyCrazyTwistedMind - Thank you soooo much!

FreaKiki - Ouch. That must hurt. lol

Emma-girl - Thank you!

he-hottest-cullen-girl - Reviews are amazing too!

debbie-lou - Bella _is_ getting pretty bad. I wonder what Carlisle will do....? ;)

LunarEclipse1 - I guess she did. But she won't rat them out....(grin)

Nobody42 - Squee! I'n trying to update as fast as I can!

EddiesGirlx - (rolls eyes) People are _so_ impatient! lol jk Thanks for the review!

Sarah Victoria Cullen - Thank you!

kamyan - haha. Nice.

Henio41 - Thanks!

charverv - I don't know yet....but I could definitely make this a full story. I'm going to consider it and take a poll later. Thanks for the idea! and the review!

teamcullen-candi - She's _beyond_ confident now. rawr.

reina13 - Right now. lol. I have no update schedule whatsoever. Sorry!

MissCharlotte93 - Thank you! :)

MissJessica92 - Thanks a bunch!

BlackThorn19 - Finally someone agrees that Carlisle is hotter than Edward. It's gonna be smutty...so wait for it. (grins) I think we could be best friends. :)

Memory from a dream - hehe. Yeah! Sorry about that. But, Bella doesn't need lingerie. Carlisle doesn't care for it either. He only wants what's underneath. (wink)

Creek Mary's Blood - Thanks! I think this way of writing is the best way to do it. It's much more fulfilling.

Me Bored .inc - (angel halo) I don't! Really! I'm not evil! Nor do I try to be!

vegenosferatu - I'm impatient too. And now I can see how it's killing people when I don't update fast enough.

GethrenNZ - :) Thanks!

sonyabrady1971 - Me too, me too! ;)

PillowLove - I'm a big Carlisle fan too! He's my favorite in case you haven't noticed by the way i write this story already. lol.

**And that's it...so don't forget to REVIEW! I love coming home from work and checking my email to see all your wonderful reviews! It really makes my day! Thanks! **


	4. Part IV

**Hmmm...I did not expect this story to be so popular in any way.... Whatever shall I do? Keep writing, right? I know you all are soooo eager for this chapter already...but what do you say to a full story **_**after**_** the lemon, hm? I mean...we can explain their relationship a bit more and see what Alice, Esme, Edward and the rest of the family thinks about this, right? I mean...I'll need a few ideas for a full out story (after all, this started as a one-shot lemon) but I think I can pull it off. But only if you guys want it! So...on that note, after reading this chapter, head on over to my profile page and, if you haven't already, take the poll! **

**Now...without further ado, here is part four. Enjoy! **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part IV**

(Bella POV)

I stood as still as a photograph. I was momentarily in shock.

"Carlisle?," I called out. My voice came out shakily and a sudden pang of fear fleeted through my body.

I spread my hands out, trying to grab hold of the table or chair as I desperately strained my eyes to see in the darkness.

Carlisle didn't answer and I started to get more and more shaky by the second. I could hear my labored breaths and I could feel panic rising inside of me.

"Carlisle?!," I called louder, my breath catching in my throat.

I could effectively feel myself getting ready to pass out. And then Carlisle would most definitely not find me in this darkness.

"Bella? Can you hear me?," Carlisle's voice drifted through the cold air.

"Yeah! Where are you? I can't see!," I called back, my nerves calming a bit.

"Stay right where you are. I'll get a candle then come get you," he answered.

"Be careful! It's really dark," I said in worry.

I heard his musical laugh from far away. "Vampire sight, remember?," he called.

I smiled to myself. Of course I would forget at a time like this.

But in those few seconds waiting for him, he felt so far away. I felt...detached and alone. Since when has the kitchen been so far away from the dining room? I guess I just never noticed.

I stood pin straight, realizing that my groping for the table was in vain. I knew how clumsy I really am and I don't want to risk hurting myself again.

I could still hear the thunder and rain outside and I could have sworn I heard the house creak once or twice. The harsh lightning even lit up the room once...but Carlisle still felt so far from me.

I can't help but wonder whether he enjoyed that small kiss as much as I did.

I mean, I _think _he did, because he didn't complain or anything. And his eyes did turn pitch black- something I've never seen before. Not even in Edward. I wonder if it was a feeling of...lust?

Of course there were rumors circulating throughout the whole school about the Cullens. And that didn't exclude Esme and Carlisle.

Too many things surround them such as: 'I heard doctors know more about sex than anyone else. I wonder what Dr. Cullen knows?' and 'Mrs. Cullen? Have you seen her?! I would do her in a second!'

And then there was the usual about Rosalie and how beautiful she is, Emmett and his muscles and so on and so forth.

It was all quite disgusting. Nobody ever looked at them as regular human beings with feelings. They were just know as the 'beautiful people' and quite frankly, it pisses me off at times.

But Carlisle was always different. _Always._ Whenever I'd hear his name or sex talk of him in school, I couldn't help but think of him all day. It was like a fantasy I couldn't escape from.

Then, as time progressed, I found myself cutting his face out of the family pictures I took and putting it in my purse next to Edward's picture.

I had always wondered what it would be like to have him kiss me. To have him hold me. To have him _touch_ me. Surely it would be more definite and secure than Edward. And it would be less tense to have his lips against mine. The bloodlust wouldn't effect him making love to me.

I knew I was going to hell when I started to think differently about Carlisle than I did of Edward. When Edward would kiss me, I would think of Carlisle. I would imagine what it would be like for him to undress me and stare lovingly at my body. I would think what it would feel like to have his full attention that way.

But that was just the problem. I was a virgin and there was no doubt about that. I hadn't the slightest clue about what sex would feel like. I never even touched myself, for god's sake. I was too chicken to do that. I had promised to lose my virginity to Edward after I was changed and married. But now I'm beginning to have other plans and thoughts.

I fear that these thoughts will destroy my whole life as it is. But somehow, it feels right to love Carlisle. It's more.... normal than if I was with Edward.

Leaving Edward now would be like leaving him at the altar on our wedding day. And for his father nonetheless! I was certainly going to hell for this. If I was to become a vampire after I let this night get out of hand, the rest of my life would be a living hell. So, both ways I lose. Great.

I was debating whether or not to ask Carlisle to take me home when I saw the dim flicker of light from the candle on the opposite wall.

I instantly turned towards it, watching Carlisle enter the room with the candle in his hand. He was holding it up by his shoulders and he looked no less than a god.

When I saw how dark his eyes were, the smirk playing on his lips and the light illuminating his amazingly sculpted face, I decided that I was most definitely _not_ going home for the night.

"Hey," I smiled as he approached.

"Hey. Are you okay? You sounded a bit shaken," he stood in front of me, placing the candle on the table only two feet away.

He placed on hand on my arm and let it drop to hold my right hand. I felt my heartbeat pickup with the combination of his gentle yet cold touch, his smell and the fact that he was only two inches away from me in the dark. I struggled for an answer.

"Um...I was. But I'm okay. It was just a bit of a shock, you know?," I said.

"It was. Unfortunately, all we have are a few candles. We can see exceptionally well, even in the dark, and I never thought something like this would occur with you here," he apologized.

"It's fine. As long as the candle stays with me, that is."

We both laughed silently and then stood a few seconds in silence.

I could see him thinking about something. But what?

His face brightened up for a split second and then he spoke-

"Would you like to go up bed now? It's kind of late..."

There was a clock on the wall to my left, but the darkness was too dense to read it.

"What time is it?," I asked.

He turned to the clock for a second and then back to me.

"It's a little after eleven thirty now."

I dropped my eyes to the floor as I blushed at what I was thinking. Maybe he would walk me upstairs? After all, I wouldn't want to get hurt, now would I?

"I guess I could go up now.... if you'll walk me, please?," I asked.

I looked up to see his reaction and he was smiling.

"Of course."

He picked up the candle and offered me his arm: "Shall we?"

I smiled and linked my left arm in his.

I immediately regretted that move when I felt his cold chest rub against my arm through his shirt. I bit my lip to control myself and to keep my thoughts where they should be, but it didn't go as planned.

His distinct smell flooded my nose and I wondered whether he could smell me as well. Besides my blood, did I have a smell to him?

He led the way, holding the candle out in front of us, and holding me tight when we got to the stairs. While we were walking up the stairs, I took a glance at his face.

His lips were set in a straight line as though he was deeply concentrating on something and his eyes were beginning to regain their natural golden color. He was looking straight ahead.

Our hips were touching and I could feel his legs move against mine. It felt so good just to have him touch me and I didn't want it to ever end. I wish we could stay together like this forever, but we couldn't.

He led me silently to the guest bedroom that has become mine whenever I stay over- which is quite frequently as of late.

Inside was my bed, dresser and a leather couch in the corner.

Above the couch was a painting of Queen Elizabeth II from England. (1) This room was full of pictures that belonged to Carlisle, and when he decided to clean it out to give me the room, I insisted that we keep this one and hang it. I couldn't see it now, but I knew that it showed the beauty of her reign and rule since she was young.

The bed was covered in blood red silk sheets that matched red tone of the room. This room could be called the 'red room' if you think about it. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful room than this. It was like my second home.

The dresser was Brazilian Redwood, as Alice explained to me. I wasn't too sure about the specifics, but I was sure it cost a pretty penny.

I looked above the doorframe as we stood in front of the room. There was a gold plaque with my full name, Isabella, engraved in a deep red color. The Cullens really didn't do anything halfway.

Carlisle reached forward and opened the door and held the candle forward to usher me inside. As I walked in the room, my hips brushed against his for just a moment.

But what I felt set me off completely. I felt something _hard._ And by hard, I mean _rock_ hard. I looked down at his pants for a second to see what it was and he moaned silently. Any quieter and I would have missed it.

He locked the door behind himself and leaned against it with his back.

I looked up to his face to see his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

I took the candle from his hand and set it on the small round table near the door.

It wasn't too bright, but it was enough light to illuminate the room eerily. It was enough for me to barely see, considering the shades were closed.

He stood where he was, but slowly opened his eyes as I took his two hands in mine.

I gasped out loud.

His eyes were even a darker black than before. And they looked absolutely enticing to me as if they were drawing me closer.

I can't say that I minded when I moved up against his body. I felt his erection on my hip right below my bellybutton and I felt his muscular and cold body against every inch of me.

His hands pulled out of mine and reached behind me, pulling my body flush against his and leaving not even a small crevice between us.

I flushed with desire and my lips found his of their own accord. It seems that my body is abandoning me at this point- I can't control myself.

Even hearing the reasoning in my mind, it was easier thought of than done- I would not stop unless he did. The candle cast a weary glow on both of our faces as we kissed in the darkness.

His lips were absolutely meant for mine- they fit together as snug as two puzzle pieces.

I enjoyed the cold feeling as they moved against mine and I reveled in his exquisite taste. This was not my first kiss, but it felt renewed. I have truly never kissed properly until this day. He was just too good.

His hands gripped my hips gently as the passion intensified and our kiss became more needy and desperate. My hands snaked around his neck and tangled in his soft golden hair and I was lost in the passion of it all.

When we pulled away, for me to breathe, I moaned softly.

Our hips were glued together and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like a dull fire that felt so good, but I know that I have never felt his way before. Not even with kissing Edward.

"Bella...," Carlisle moaned my name.

His voice made my name sound majestic. And he said it so lustfully that I think he was giving in.

I think both of us know that at this point, we can't hold out anymore.

When I felt his cold hands ride up my tank top a little and touch my warm skin, I moaned again.

I was totally past the point of no return and I had absolutely no idea where all these moans were coming from.

I don't know if he did it on purpose or what, but when his hips bucked against mine, I felt an electric current fly to my center. I gasped at this new feeling and gripped his shoulders tight to steady myself.

"Oh Bella....," he closed his eyes and we began to grind against each other.

"Carlisle...," I whispered.

The fire was building in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't get enough of that feeling.

I hooked one leg around his hip to pull us closer, if it was possible for us to be any closer.

I ached for his touch.

And I was all his when I started moaning his name. I belonged to him.

One of his cold hands reached up from my hip to press against my right breast.

Also a new feeling to me, I'd be a horrible liar if I said that I didn't like it. Everything he was doing to me- stroking my lower back, kissing me and nibbling at my neck, massaging my breast and grinding against me- it was all too much to comprehend and I enjoyed every single little touch from him.

I was sure that I wanted him. My whole being ached for him. No- scratch that. I _needed_ him. And I needed him _now._

_

* * *

_

**Alright guys. This was Part IV and you can see how close I am to the lemon so I hope you all are on the edge of your seat because the entire next part is all smutty lemony goodness! Yay! :D And don't forget to take the poll in my profile page!**

**(1) - The link to the painting of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II is on my profile. **

**I'm sorry I have to stop writing now, but I do have work to attend to, so I was forced to stop. I got soooo into this chapter that I was going to go right into the lemon... but that didn't go as planned. :( But I didn't want to keep you waiting so long, so I think giving you all this to read might be better than nothing. Once again, a great big hug and thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers! My reviewers for Part III:**

BamaBabe - Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

XxBloodyRiverxX - Did _you_ cut the lights? Ha! I knew it all along! :P

tahelovi - I do, don't I? I don't think it's a good thing for the readers though....lol

LoveThaPenguins4Ever - Love you! (heart & hug)

FreaKiki - _He_ is already starting to do things....lol

Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur - Cheer up! In the next chapter!

the real teacher - Yep! Take the poll!

Me Bored .inc - How about now? I bet you wanna kill me again! (grin)

Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore - Thank you! :)

Twilight Seductress - Thanks!

takerschick - I'm impatient too. It's such a problem! :)

blackstargem - Thank you so much!

Memory from a dream - Just wait till the next chapter. (wink- gleaming eyes)

EddiesGirlx - Me too! :D

Nobody42 - Whoo! I can only imagine... (looks around) Is it hot in here?

Sarah Victoria Cullen - I might start saying that too. lol Thanks for being considerate....and liking the whole story too! (hug)

LunarEclipse1 - Ohhh.... they're lusting alright. (evil grin)

ShimmeringEvil - I totally agree- one hundred percent! :)

debbie-lou - Thanks so much for all the encouragement! (stares) You know, I'm feeling a bit random today too....

- I don't know yet. But I_ do _know that I love your name! My friends actually call me 'Dr. Fang' all the time. lol

marie0912 - This is only a _very_ minuscule piece of all the action. (grin)

Jazzy Rocks - Thank you! I'll get the lemon up really fast!

Nissa-Cullen - Thank you! I really would have kept going on this chapter....sorry! :(

GethrenNZ - He's my favorite too! (heart)

mel - Thanks!

Midnight love story - If I make this into a full story, I will most definitely have an update schedule, but right now...not so much.

imgettingmarried2edwardcullen - lol Thank you!

Henio41 - :) Thanks!

belladonnanoir - Thank you so much!

**Sooo...as a final word: don't forget to take the poll on my profile page and check out the painting of Queen Elizabeth II. Oh yea! And don't forget to review! Lots of love, BloodRedVampress.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey all! I know that I've kept you waiting for centuries for an update on this story! And I'm ****sooo**** sorry!**

**I've just been so busy lately...**

**Although ****this is not an official chapter****, I hope it will keep all you ****Twifans**** (or should I say 'Bellisle' fans)**** at bay for at least another few days. **

**Maybe many of you have heard of ****MadTV**** and their ****neverending**** list of "laugh-your-ass-off" funny skits? Well, ****MadTV**** happens to be one of my favorite shows. It gets you laughing and can brighten up any day. **

**There is a MadTV skit called "Easy Bake Oven". Basically, it's a parody of the easy bake oven and its components. **

**So...while I was watching the video (which can be seen on ****Youtube****!) I thought: "Hey..what would happen if the ****Cullens**** were to attempt this same skit...?" And so the idea hit me. And I made a ****fanfiction**** out of it. And a humorous fanfiction at that. :3**

**So...until I have the lemon up (which should be before the end of this week) I'd like to welcome all of you to go and enjoy my new Twilight humor ****fanfiction titled****: "Hey, It's Oven for Kids!"**

**I'd appreciate it if you all left a review for me there as well...and I'd like to thank you all for your patience with my updates on this story...I know they're not the best. Enjoy! :D**

**Now...I'm off to finish the lemon for Part V of this story. So keep yourself entertained and go enjoy my new Twilight ****fanfic****. **

**Love,**

**Blood**


	6. Part V Lemon!

**I got some great feedback from the last chapter...and I'm guessing it means that you want more, right? You guys want the lemon, don't cha? Well, I'm not much of a sadist, so I won't keep you waiting too long for it. You just have to read this first. :D**

**I took a look at the poll results, and many of you haven't voted yet, have you? I need your opinions, everybody, so work with me here! So...check out the new poll! Anywho, this is the beautiful chapter you all have been waiting for. But nonetheless, you all will stick with me even after the lemon, right? (puppy dog eyes) PS- And trust me, listen to that song below while reading. (wink, wink- nudge, nudge)**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Last Drop" -Artist: Kevin Lyttle]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part V**

(Bella POV)

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly couldn't stop. Carlisle's very being was drawing me in and I could not fight it. In fact, I actually wanted it now more than ever.

"Bella....you're so beautiful, sweetheart...," Carlisle moaned against my neck.

I could only moan in response when he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him hard.

Suddenly, he pulled me away from his body and turned me so my back was against him and he was behind me. I looked over my shoulder in a questioning glance and he looked past me and straight ahead into the room. I followed his line of sight only to come face to face with a full- length mirror opposite us.

He bit and sucked at my neck some more while I had a chance to register what he was doing.

The mirror was mostly dark, but our reflections, along with the dim light from the candle, showed in it. It looked so lustful that I just had to moan at the sight.

Carlisle's cold hands found their way to the bottom of my shirt again. He looked up and our eyes locked in the mirror in front of me.

I watched the tank top being taken off my body slowly. As he took it off, his large hands grazed my sides, making me shiver on contact. When the shirt was fully off, he threw it to the side and I heard it softly land on the wooden floor to my left.

He groaned loudly.

"Bella....do you know what you do to me?," he asked in a husky voice.

He was intentionally keeping calm, for my sake I guess, but his voice betrayed that. His beautiful voice was filled was anticipation and lust.

I looked in the mirror, and I saw his eyes slowly travel down my body and then back up to lock eyes with me again.

In the mirror, I saw myself shaking. I didn't know that I was until that point.

"What do I do to you, Dr. Cullen?," I asked.

My little voice seemed foreign to me. It was shaky and quiet...with a hint of playfulness. I can honestly say that I've never heard myself speak that way before. And my self confidence? Where did all of it come from?

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me roughly against him. I felt his erection press on my ass. He moaned and grinded against me twice before answering-

"You do _this _to me."

I moaned at the feeling of his cold breath on my neck. All of these sensations were too much and I knew that if he wasn't holding me up, I would have slumped to the floor a long time ago.

His voice alone made me weak. But with his hands and eyes on me and his delicious smell, I was at his absolute mercy.

I stumbled for a second as he let go of me. His hands disappeared behind my back and I could feel his hands gently unclasp my bra.

I picked up my arms instinctively as he pulled it off my shoulders and tossed it to the floor as well.

I felt bare and embarrassed and I saw myself blush in the mirror before my hands flew up to cover myself.

Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"Don't hide yourself, Bella. You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

Looking into his eyes for permission and seeing him nod back at me, when he slowly pulled on my hands to lower them, I complied readily.

I was still feeling a bit apprehensive about this whole thing, but when he grabbed my breasts in either of his hands, I visibly relaxed.

He looked like a sex god from where I'm standing. As I looked at him in the mirror, his eyes were glazed over in lust, his muscular hands were holding my breasts in his and he had the most devilish smirk on his face.

I knew he wanted me, but I wanted him too and he was taking full control of the situation.

I turned my head to the right and locked lips with him as my hand pulled his head closer to me.

Both of our eyes fluttered shut in an instant.

This time, the kiss was not chaste and slowly beautiful, it was full of lust and passion and we both kissed greedily.

As we kissed, I turned all the way around to face him again and both of my hands tugged at his soft hair.

When his hands locked behind my neck, I took that as my cue to work at his shirt. It was already untucked and I buttoned it open easily.

Not even breaking the kiss for a second, I pushed his hands off my shoulders and tugged his shirt off and let it fall at our feet.

And, for a lack of a better word, I was stunned. Ths dim candlelight shone on his skin as little sparks of glitter erupted across his well-toned and sculpted chest. It was a pale cream color like the rest of his skin...and I could not control myself. I had to touch him.

He silently complied and stood still, looking me in the eyes as I rubbed my hands over his shoulder. He was cornered now- his back still up against the locked door.

My hands seemed to move all on their own. I glided my hands down his muscular arms and then bought my hands back to Carlisle's shoulders. I slowly let them fall to the top of his pecs.

I wasn't sure of what I was doing. Hell, I didn't know the slightest thing about pleasuring a person. But seeing Carlisle's gaze directed at me, instead of feeling apprehensive, I felt quite relaxed...and inclined to try new things. _Things_ that I hoped Carlisle would appreciate.

His pert nipples were slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin. He was absolutely beautiful. How I longed to be in full possession of his glorious body.

I brought my palms down over both of his nipples and the reaction I got was far from what I expected.

His eyes immediately closed and he slightly titled his head back and groaned. The images alone that I was getting from him was enough for my satisfaction. Did he even realize how damn sexy he is? And what every minuscule movement was doing to me?

I hope I can show him some pleasure too. His enjoyment should not fall to the fact that I was totally inexperienced. I wanted nothing more than to please him. But how?

Going on basic instinct, I took my pointer and thumb of both hands and gently pinched his nipples. They were soft and cold and feeling them get harder beneath my fingers sent a wave of heat straight to my stomach.

I looked down to find, in amazement, that my nipples were pebbled and hard. I had never felt this way before. It felt so good...but I wish I could see where this is going.

Carlisle's cold arms slithered around my waist and he pulled me flush against his body in one tug. My hands pushed between us and pressed even harder against his chest. And when my breasts grazed the silky smooth skin as well, we both moaned in succession.

He opened his eyes again and flashed me a brilliantly sly smile. His large hands gripped my hips and slowly slid downwards.

His hands against my sides tickled a bit and I couldn't help but squirm and smile. He let out a low laugh at my movements. I blushed again and I felt the heat surround my body, despite the fact that I was against Carlisle's cool body.

The room had grown unbearably hot for me. I felt as though I would faint at the mercy of his exquisite touches. The heat around me only heightened my sense more. I smelled his wonderful scent stronger, I felt his touches more distinctly and I saw everything in excruciating detail. My arousal was pushing me for more.

Carlisle gently pushed me a bit backwards until I was a few inches away from him. I had no idea what he would do next.

But, the good thing is, if I had known what was coming, I probably would have just chickened out and gave up on the whole thing.

I tried so hard to keep eye contact with him, but it just wouldn't happen.

As him thumbs reached between my hips and the waistline of my pants, my eyes closed. I felt so ashamed at this moment. This would be the first time that a man actually saw me fully naked. What would Carlisle think? Would he think me ugly and only worthy of just a quick fuck? My self confidence blew out of me along with the breath I was holding. And I suddenly became afraid.

I felt knot after knot being tied in my stomach...and a bit of nausea creeped in as well. I felt my throat close up when his hands moved even lower, taking my sweatpants...and panties with them.

Just when I thought I would pass out from anticipation, Carlisle leaned in and licked my ear. He was so close that I could smell his shampoo and his unique smell ten-fold.

"Relax...," he whispered to me.

It sounded almost like a declaration...except softer and more kind. That one word made my eyes open. I stared at the door behind him as I drew in a deep breath. The nausea was gone...and the relentless feeling in my stomach increased.

My sweatpants were almost off. I knew I was holding him back from his pleasure because I was inexperienced. I could feel it. If I would just grow up and stop being so damn afraid, he wouldn't have to test his self-control like this. He would have had the pants off already. But his good nature and his compassion kept him from rushing me. It was almost as though he knew what I was feeling...and he wanted to take things at a slow pace for my sake. When I looked at it this way, it wasn't so nerve-wrecking after all. I felt myself calm down.

Growing ever more accustomed to his touches, I felt a wave of lust envelop my body as his cold hands grazed my thighs and I was exposed to the air.

A shudder flickered though my body when I felt the cool air hit me. I glanced at the candle. So much for feeling warm a second ago.

His hands left my thighs and the pants, along with my underwear, dropped to the floor at my feet.

My heart started pounding when Carlisle pulled away from my ear. I continued to stare at the wall ahead as he rested his forehead on my left shoulder. The feeling of dread was back full force now.

He ran his hands up and down my hips in a comforting manner.

His eyes opened and he looked down at me. His face looked utterly serious as he sucked in my smell through his nose.

"Bella...," I heard him whisper.

If we weren't so close together, I definitely would have missed him whisper my name. But that little whisper comforted me. He stood totally still against my body and he stilled his hands against my waist. He allowed me to get used to what he was doing.

Not even a minute passed before I felt somewhat confident again.

I used my feet to pull off the clothes from around my ankle. And then I brushed them to my right, and out of the way, with my feet.

Now I was standing fully naked against a sex god. The room heated up again.

Carlisle leaned down and ran his flat tongue against each of my nipples before moving upwards again. I felt his soft hair rub against my chest and I moaned. My senses were once again going into overload. His sight only on me...him getting so much pleasure from just _looking_ at me. I moaned again.

His tongue traced up between my breasts and caressed my entire neck. I did not fail to notice how jerky his movements were becoming. I could tell that he was using every single ounce of his self-control to keep me comfortable.

My arms that were limp at my sides came to life as kissed my lips again. If it was possible, I felt a fire growing in my stomach. And it felt oh so good. We kissed violently and I pressed my hips against his and raked my nails down his back.

When he moved his hands to rub over my body, I felt all his muscles in his back move. It was more of a turn-on than I thought it would be.

By chance, my gaze fell on the candle resting on the table by the door. It was more than half-way burnt and wax pooled down the sides of it. How long had we been at this already? But I didn't want it to end. This time together was simply precious and I would treasure it till the day I die.

I was bought out of my thoughts and back into reality when Carlisle grabbed my hips and pulled me away from himself.

Was I being rejected? A thousand thoughts flew through my mind as I thought of all we've been through together this night. It just couldn't be!

But I knew I was all wrong when I started to turn. Carlisle was making me face the mirror again.

I never looked at myself this way before...and I was afraid of what I might see.

For the second time this night, my ass was pulled up against his straining erection. I rocked backwards and heard him hiss in pleasure.

His hands squeezed my thighs gently and moved along my body, touching me everywhere.

"Look, Bella...," he breathed. "Look at how beautiful you are..."

I could feel his expert physician eyes boring into every single dip, curve and crevice of my body. And I liked it. I had all his attention.

His cold hand reached under my chin and began to tilt my head towards the mirror that I hadn't looked in yet. I was apprehensive again.

I trusted him fully and let him turn me to look at ourselves in the mirror. I braced myself for what I would see in front of me.

But I never met the sight of my body reflected in the glass. Before I got to look, there were four loud beeps and a sudden flash of light.

At once, both of our heads flew to the night stand where the digital alarm clock was flashing "12:00" in red.

It was most definitely not twelve o'clock, it was way past that time, but I knew that the clock had reset. The power was back on. Without even realizing what I was thinking, I muttered a small prayer that Carlisle would not stop for the night. He was driving me insane in every way possible and I did not want to stop these sinful activities.

I vaguely heard the sound of rain beating down on the house again before I was distracted again. Carlisle grabbed my chin and tugged my head so I locked eyes with him in the mirror. I didn't have a chance to react and my knees instantly went weak beneath me.

The dim glare of the candle shone over my pale naked body, as if that wasn't lustful enough. Carlisle's right arm was linked around my waist and the palm of his hand was pressed tightly against my bellybutton. He was the only thing keeping me upright.

His eyes were black and his glance was weary. And that, combined with his smell continuously in my nostrils and his cool hands upon my hot skin was enough to push me over the edge. I couldn't take it anymore! The shy little self I knew flew out the window and a new kind of Bella emerged in its place. And this new Bella was hungry. _Not_ in the literal sense.

I needed him to touch me, to feel me and for him to adore all of me. I needed him to show me what his skilled hands could do.

"Yesss....," I whispered into the darkness as his hand ventured lower.

His cool fingers made me shudder, but when he cupped me in his hand, heat rushed through me so fast that I almost felt faint.

My eyes fell closed as he gently rubbed me with his whole hand. He was so good...it was driving me more and more insane.

Soon enough, his fingers flew over my clit. That's when I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed myself against his fingers.

He slowly let a finger slide inside of me and I howled with pleasure. My moans echoed through the empty house. I hoped that the rest of the family wouldn't hear.

He pumped that one finger in and out and the delicious friction caused me to shake with want and lust. I felt myself clench around him once and a moan rumbled through his chest.

"Bella...you're so warm...," he inhaled deeply. "Do you like that, Bella? Do you like me fucking you with my fingers?"

I moaned so loudly that it rang in my ears. Just the fact that Carlisle was touching me was enough to get me aroused. But hearing the good and innocent doctor talk dirty...and to me, no less, was a total shock. A good shock, though. I love the way his voice gets husky and drops low like this.

Carlisle brought his other hand around my waist and let it fall to join the other one. His right hand with his fingers inside of me and the left hand rubbing my clit.

"Carlisle!," I whimpered.

Didn't he know what he was doing to me? A fire grew in my stomach and I felt unnaturally tense.

Is this what an orgasm would feel like? If it did, I knew that I wasn't going to like it. Everything was so tense and tight that I feel like I could explode any second.

My head fell back against his muscular shoulder and I moaned uncontrollably, my eyes still shut.

My hips were moving of their own accord- try as I might, I could not control it. They were pushing roughly against his hands and jerking forward in a vain attempt to gain more friction.

It was only a minute later when I decided that I needed to stop this. Now. Everything was too tense and I didn't like the way it felt at all. And my center was so oversensitive from the touches of his hands and I felt strange. But the weird thing was...it felt so..._good_.

"Carlisle....stop...," I panted, trying to get my bearings. This whole ordeal was already leaving me speechless.

In response, I felt his tongue on my right ear again.

"Don't fight it....come for me, my beautiful Bella," he whispered.

He cool breath spread out against my skin and his smell wafted into my nostrils once again. I felt too tense. Way too tense for my own good.

His hands picked up speed. Every time he would pull his finger out of me, he would press harder on my clit. The feeling was numbing to my entire being. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Fuck Bella! Come for me, sweetheart!," Carlisle started to raise his voice, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

I was so close, I could feel it.

"Now!," he yelled and worked me in his hands harder.

A dangerous blush made me hot and filled my cheeks with blood. Instantly, I felt myself clench tightly around his cool fingers and my eyes screwed shut as I saw stars and felt my legs weaken. I fell forward and Carlisle's arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. The fire flew up from my stomach and my scream echoed through the house, bounced off the wooden floors and doors and rang right back into the room where they pierced my eardrums.

I felt my back arching and then my hips begin jerking uncontrollably.

I felt wave after wave of heat and pleasure flow throughout my entire body and it felt amazing.

When I finally opened my eyes, I stopped jerking and began to calm down. I took deep labored breaths, trying desperately to get air back into my yearning lungs.

Then I felt it. I felt my release dripping down the inside of my legs...hot and sticky.

I took a few silent moments to myself, and when I felt that I was able, I placed my feet firmly on the floor and tried standing on my own.

I was surprised to find that I was actually able to stand upright.

"Carlisle...," I whispered as I turned to face him.

He was leaning against the door, pin straight as though an internal war was being fought within him. His eyes...much to my surprise, were no longer black.

They were red. Blood red. And his was breathing so deep, one would think he was human. He was literally drinking my smell in gulps of cool air.

The candle was close to burning out, but it still cast its warm glow on the room. And that's when I saw something towards the floor glow.

But when I glanced down, I moaned and realized that it wasn't the floor. It was Carlisle.

Sometime amidst the fooling around, he took off his pants. And by 'pants', I mean everything. There was a total sex god standing in his birthday suit in front of me.

I couldn't help but gape a bit at what I saw. I mean, I never saw this part of a man before and it amazed me. Sure I had learned and seen diagrams in class, but in person...it was like a ceremony to me.

He was beautiful. All of him. And I wanted it..._all_ of it.

A sexy smirk grew on my face and I slowly sauntered over to him. I threw my arms around him neck and glued my lips to his with an animal ferocity. This was about him now...and I could tell just how much he needed a release.

His hands snaked to my waist and pulled my naked hips against his. His member grazed below my bellybutton and I felt the wet pre-cum spread across my lower stomach.

I stretched to make myself taller and to make our centers touch. We grinded against each other without remorse or care for anything else but the delicious friction we felt between us.

Sweat was making my hair stick to my forehead and fall in stringy bits around my face. But his hair stood perfectly in place, only a few strands falling on his forehead.

His hands rubbed every inch of my body while my hands explored his body too. My hands found his erection instantly and I gently took hold of him. At first, he totally stopped and went stiff.

"Bella...," my name never sounded so sweet.

Then, when I let a stray finger rub over the tip, I got a whole different reaction. He growled. Legit _growled_. And he threw his head back slightly, making his hair move.

I kept on doing this, seeing as how it bought him pleasure...but I couldn't for long.

He pulled my hands off him suddenly.

"Stop...not now...," he said.

And I nodded in understanding.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed which he pushed me down upon. The sheets were cold and I shuddered from the sudden coldness and from how Carlisle crawled over my body.

The light from the candle didn't emanate this far and I could barely see Carlisle in this dark. It made me more wanting for him. He got close to me so that I could smell him and actually see him in the dark.

Then he reached down between our bodies and pushed three fingers in me at once.

"Ah!," I gasped loudly.

It felt strange and different than when I was standing up. Especially when he curled his fingers upwards, I knew it would be much different. I saw stars at that moment.

He removed his fingers and shoved them back in harder this time, his teeth clenching. I felt a wave of pleasure flow through me...just like earlier, but so much better this time.

He withdrew his fingers.

"Bella...you're a virgin," he whispered.

It was not a question. But I wasn't sure if it was a statement. So...I just opted to answer.

"Yessss...," I hissed out as he pushed his fingers in again.

He took his hand away from my core and stroked my face gently.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want it to be something you'll regret tomorrow," Carlisle asked.

Bile violently rose in my throat. I would _never _regret this night. I loved Carlisle more than anything in the world. But the thing is...I was nervous. Nervous beyond comprehension. I was finally going to lose my virginity. It wasn't something that I had thought about recently. Actually, I didn't even think of it until this moment.

But Carlisle was reassuring. I knew everything would be alright...as long as Carlisle was here with me.

"Carlisle...I want this more than anything else in the whole world. I love you, Carlisle. Take me. Make me yours...," I kissed him once on the lips. "...forever."

And then I felt a burning erupt suddenly from my vagina. It felt so hot and painful but it also felt kinda good.

I groaned in discomfort for the first few seconds, but once he was all the way in, I felt nothing but pleasure.

I didn't really feel him inside of me as much as I'd thought I would. It was just a full feeling. And before long, the burning subsided into nothingness.

I didn't even realize I had my eyes closed until I opened them to find my left hand linked in his and his eyes closed tight. His teeth were tightly clenched together and I could see him slightly shaking. I knew he wanted to move.

"Uh...move, baby," I grunted, my hips moving from side to side.

His eyes flew open then and he leaned down for one more kiss on the lips.

Without any more wait, he pulled almost all the way out of me, the friction creating more pleasure for both of us. Then he pushed back in so violently that the bed shook and the sound of the skin slap resonated through the dark room. I felt myself get weaker.

He did this over and over and over...creating tons of sweet friction and making me moan and groan and growl like I never had before.

Every time he would push back in, the bed would rock and creak and my breasts would bounce in time.

It must have been at least half an hour of this pleasure...but I was tense so much more than before and I could not hold it in. I began to clench around him involuntarily again.

"Fuck...Bella. Come for me. I'm close," Carlisle whispered through a groan.

And I saw the stars appear again, and I welcomed it with open arms, for it held the upcoming pleasure.

I gripped the sheets with both hands until my knuckles turned white and I held on for dear life as flash after flash of heat and pleasure rocked my body relentlessly.

I felt Carlisle stiffen above me and we both screamed out in passion as we came together.

I felt hot spurts of cum inside me and I felt it all start to drip out of my opening as he pulled out.

Carlisle kissed my lips again and gathered up my tired and aching body in his arms and drew us up close together on the bed. He put my head on the pillow and tucked me in and he crawled under the sheets with me. I was too tired to move a muscle as I tried to catch my breath.

"I love you," Carlisle said in my ear. He kissed my neck one final time for that night, but I was too tired to move and kiss him back.

"I love you too," I whispered in answer.

The candle was going to burn out any second now and I could tell. But I was so sleepy that I didn't really care anymore. I would go to sleep as happy and content as I was now.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the final candle flicker. My eyes focused on the Queen Elizabeth painting above the couch. Her regal face and royal stature looked down upon me with a scrutinizing glare.

Before the candle flickered out for the night I couldn't help but notice how the painting was focused on me. It was almost like a symbol of someone watching us. More to the point, watching me.

Then the candle blew out in a final puff of smoke and I fell into a deep sleep in Carlisle's arms.

* * *

**Whoot whoot! How was it? Please let me know in a review! And take the poll on my profile page! It's about this story! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness. Until the next part:**

**Love, Blood**


	7. UPDATE

Okayyy! Well, before you all get too excited, I'm going to let you know that this is NOT an update of the story! I'm sorry about that!

I am, however, working on the next chapter. It is currently in proofreading and revision for now- but I know that when I post it, you all will be pleasantly surprised. (wink, wink- nudge, nudge- hint, hint) :D

I'm just letting you all know that I have been quite a bit busy for these past few weeks, but I've gotten a lot done, so you all should be proud of me! Just kidding! Haha. Here are a few changes and updates regarding my fanfiction account:

**1)** I have made a personal playlist! This includes_ every_ recommended song in _every_ single chapter of _every_ single story under my name. So, if you would like to listen to the recommended song of a chapter while reading it, head on over to my profile and click on the link! :D

**2)** I have finally made a Twitter account! After the persuasion of many people, I finally sucked it up and decided to make one. My name on Twitter is **BRV_Fanfiction** and there is a link to my account on my profile. So, if you have a Twitter account and want special updates and secret ideas on what I'm up to, follow me! I try to 'tweet' everyday, so I'm pretty up-to-date! If you will be following me on Twitter, please leave a review to this so that I know who you are. Thank you! :)

**3)** I put up my user stats on my profile page! Just looking at the number myself, I'm quite surprised that I've gotten this popular. I never dreamed that people would actually love my stories that I thought were crap. Haha. :P Well, help the numbers grow! You support me, I'll support you, just give me the word if you need anything!

Now that my semi-spiel is over, I'd like to reiterate that the next chapter will be up shortly, so please don't be discouraged. I really didn't just get beamed off the planet or simply forget about this story. Really- I was just working on it to make it as perfect as possible. You guys deserve that in lieu of all your support for this fanfiction. So, for now, bear with me? I just thought that you would like to know that I'm still alive. XD

~Blood


	8. UPDATE 2

Well, before you all totally eat me...I was wondering if I really should go one with this story.

It was hard enough having to write another chapter for this story...and until someone suggested it, I wasn't really going to go on with this story.

I'm sorry to inform you all that I might not be posting another chapter for this fanfiction, "Skilled Hands of A Surgeon."

To tell you the honest truth, this story, just how it is, accomplished everything I wanted it to and everything that the summary hinted at. I really do not want to ruin what a beautiful story I have already made...

This is my final word, I'm sorry to say. I will not be continuing with this story.

Maybe a sequel_ might_ be in order, or even a tangent to this story, in the future, but I don't think I can continue right now.

Please post your thoughts and ideas as reviews for this chapter and tell me what you think. You all can scream at me- it's okay- you deserve to be mad and angry at me.

I almost cried when I thought about not continuing...but I have to be honest with you all. If I did continue, this story would probably go nowhere or get worse and worse.

For now, goodbye, but I will post updates soon if need be, so continue to follow me on this story.

Thank you,  
Blood :(

(PS- More Carlisle and Bella lemon/relationship fanfics will be posted in the future, so please continue to subscribe to my stories.)


End file.
